It is common practice for physicians, such as dermatologist, to excise small segments of tissue from a human. For example, lesions may be removed from the skin during a screening for skin cancer. Small segments of tissue may also be excised for cosmetic purposes, such as the removal of a mole.
A wound results from the excision of the tissue. It is desirable to close the resulting wound. Some physicians use a scalpel to excise the tissue. After the tissue is excised, the resulting wound is sutured closed.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/845,313, published as U.S. Patent Application Publ. No. 2004/0215217 and which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses an apparatus for excising tissue and closing the resulting wound with a clip. The disclosed apparatus significantly reduces the time required for a physician to excise the tissue and close the resulting wound.
Some physicians prefer to close the wound resulting from the excision of tissue with an adhesive bandage. As a result, an apparatus for excising tissue and closing the resulting wound with an adhesive bandage is desirable.